


In Your Arms

by peccamare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, F/M, Graphic Scenes, M/M, Plot Twists, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, but I give said credit to that movie, spin-off on a movie, which I won't reveal until the end because obvious spoilers then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccamare/pseuds/peccamare
Summary: After Dean, a psychologist, takes his brother Sam to the Roadhouse to celebrate his Lawyer degree, the pair did not expect to witness an unstable patient that was once Dean's break into their home. This encounter left Dean severely injured. The following year, Dean is riddled with guilt for feeling he had failed that patient. As such, he cannot move on. However, Dean meets Castiel Novak, an artist who is troubled and lives with his brother, Gabriel. Dean makes Castiel his next task as it reminds him of the past. In doing so, Dean hopes he can rid himself of guilt by helping Castiel. - And, of course, they fall in love.- storyline mostly based on a film (will reveal at end bc plot twist)





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another fic.
> 
> I know I didn't complete the last one - and gosh, I feel horrible ): especially since I tried convincing myself - and others - that YEAH I'LL DO IT. Yet year 11 snuck up on me, I was aiming to write like 5k per chapter - and honestly, that just burnt me out. Year 12 has also been hectic and really does drain you from any motivation lololol. So, this time, I make no promises to complete it - especially since I'm entering Term 3 in a few days (OMG FREAKING OUT). Promises like that really SUCK when the author doesn't follow (trust me, I know, I've read heaps of amazing fics that forever remain 'last updated in 2014' - kmn). and I feel guilty being on the other side of not delivering for once. 
> 
> But, for what I do upload, enjoy. This first chapter is gonna be a hell of a roller coaster.
> 
> WAIT-
> 
> ALSOOO, this pic is based off a supernatural/thriller/drama idk film. Obviously I will alter some things to make the story fit in with dean and cas, etc, but yeah, this idea isn't completely mine :P I will state what movie I have based this fic on at the end... why? because well, there's a PLOT TWIST and if you know the movie chances are you'll know what happens (though you may figure it out as you read along). So, CREDIT TO THAT MOVIE (which I will reveal at the end) and NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE (belong to Supernatural, ofc).
> 
> There, disclaimer done.
> 
> So, without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of 'In Your Arms'.

Tonight was a big night for Sam and Dean Winchester.  After many years of hard study and work, Sam was now a qualified lawyer, and Dean couldn’t be more proud. They were currently seated in a bar filled with boisterous laughter and, somewhere in the distance, off-key singing.  This place was called The Roadhouse, and it belonged to long-term friends Jo and her mother Ellen Harvelle.

 

“So, what can I getcha’ boys?” Jo slid across the counter, rag in hand as she dried some cups.  She crouched to quickly place them away.

 

A big grin split Dean’s face as he patted Sam on the back. “Oh, y’know, just some celebratory drinks for this lawyer moose! Lay it on us!”

 

Sam laughed in response. Jo squealed in delight and shouted to her mother. “Mom! Sam’s got his papers!”

 

Ellen finished up serving a costumer further down the bench and came over. “Well I’ll be damned. Looks like both of my boys are now all grown-up.” An affectionate, proud smile lit her face.

 

Sam ducked his face in embarrassment but was overjoyed. “Yeah, well, I still gotta’ find someplace to hire me. Dean’s the one who’s a fully-fledged psychologist and everything.”

 

Jo placed some glasses on the bench and started filling them up whiskey.

 

“Yeah, whatever Sammy – tonight’s your big night. So, let’s drink!”  The boys reached for their drinks and downed them, enjoying the burn of the golden liquid in their throats. It was not long before their minds became foggy and their words slurred. ‘Mm’ s’proud of ya’ Sammy’ was what Dean kept saying, and Sam would laugh and nudge his brother with his shoulder. An hour later Ellen decided to cut them off.

 

“That’s enough for you boys,” she smiled, “Go home and get some sleep. I’ve called a cab. Goodnight. Well, come on now! Scoot!”

 

“Night Ellen! Jo!” With a wave, Dean and Sam stood up from their stools. It took a bit of stumbling, but they managed to leave the building and reach the footpath.

 

“I think that’s our ride.” Sam squinted his eyes, making out the yellow taxi and its lights on top. Dean just grunted in response and opened the door when the car stopped.

 

The ride home was fairly quiet and peaceful, with Sam and Dean being too tired and buzzed to say anything else.  When they reached their destination, the driver turned around in his seat and grunted “we’ve arrived”.  Sam reached quickly into his pocket and handed the man some cash.

 

“Thanks.” Sam muttered, and left the car. “Come on, Dean. We’re home.” Dean followed and not a second later the taxi drove off. “Do you have your keys?”

 

“Sure do.” Dean pulled them out of his pocket. They walked up to the front door, unlocked it (after multiple attempts) and headed in. Inside was incredibly dark, so Dean turned on the lights and then kicked off his shoes to the side. “Damn, we’re gonna’ have a hell of a hangover tomorrow morning.”

 

“Yeah, well, you should’ve paced yourself a bit better. Here, let me get some water.” Sam shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the rack next to the door. He walked past Dean, through the hallway, and turned into the kitchen.

 

God, Dean loved his home, his brother. And now that his not-so-little Sammy was all grown up he’d be able to move out and rent out his own place, an apartment at least.  It wouldn’t be as comfortable as Dean’s house, which sat between two units, but it’d be Sam’s. They’d always been together, and so a pang of sadness and loneliness hit Dean.  They wouldn’t be able to have as much movie marathons anymore, where they just sit back on the couch with a beer in their hands and argue over who picks what.  Star Wars, sure, they always can agree on that (it’s a masterpiece, truly), but there’d be no more whinging about Dean’s choice in Dr. Sexy M.D. (hey, it’s also a work of art) when Dean gets the remote.

 

Dean walked through the hallway and turned into the kitchen. Sam was at the sink with two glasses in hand. He had just filled them up with water.

 

“Here you go.” Dean accepted the glass from Sam and downed it. The water instantly made him feel a bit better.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Sam placed his glass down. “I’m gonna’ have a shower and go to bed to sleep this off. You should too. Oh, and Dean, thank-you.” He pulled his older brother into a hug. “I love you.”

 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Sam back. “I love you, too, Sammy.” Dean allowed himself to bask in this moment for a few more seconds before coughing, “yeah, yeah, okay, enough with this sappy happy shit. Go and have your shower.”

 

With a smile, Sam ducked his head and left the kitchen. His footsteps could be heard marching up the staircase.

 

“Bitch!’ Dean yelled.

 

“Jerk!” Sam called out from upstairs.

 

Yeah, Dean really was proud of his brother.  A few seconds later Dean was expecting to hear the showerhead come on.  “Probably taking off his make-up.” He gave a soft laugh and placed his cup down.

 

Suddenly, Sam shouted. “DEAN!” The urgency and fear in Sam’s voiced instantly sobered up Dean, who, without a moment’s hesitation, sprinted upstairs.

 

“Sam!? Sam, what’s wrong!?”

 

Dean turned the corner and barged into the bathroom. Sam was still dressed, but his shoulders were tense, his stance squared, his eyes staring and not moving. Glass from the shower was scattered all over the floor, items like shampoo and deodorant were knocked over and blood was trickled on the tiles. Dean’s eyes followed the blood and found a man standing in the back corner of the bathroom. He was hunched over, breathing heavily, and wore only pants. The man’s black hair was thin, his eyes bloodshot, and not just from tears.

 

Calmly, Dean slowly said: “Sam, I need you to go call the police. It’s one of my past patients.”

 

Sam refused to move, not willing to leave Dean alone with this man who was clearly unstable. The man flinched when Dean took a step closer. Dean slowly raised his hands, palms open as if trying to placate a wild animal. “Look, Greg, if you need help I can help you, but I need you to calm down so we can talk this out, okay?”

 

The man’s trembles grew stronger and sobs left his lips. “Y-you ruined my life... You can’t help me...”

 

Dean gulped. “Greg, listen to me. Right now, you are trespassing. But that’s okay, I’m not angry, I’m here to help.”

 

“No...” The man whispered.

 

Dean took a slow step forward and placed one hand on Sam’s shoulder. “See, I’m just going to help you, okay? I need you to trust me, can you do that, Greg?”

 

Sam tensed even more. “Dean, what’re you doing. It’s not safe.”

 

Without moving his eyes from Greg, Dean whispered, “I know, Sam, so I need you to go call the police...”

 

“Dean...”

 

“Now, Sam.” Sam hesitated once more, but this time he slowly turned his body and left. Dean could hear his brother run downstairs.

 

“No... No!” Greg sunk and curled himself up into a ball. He started rocking and moaning in pain.

 

“Hey, hey, shhh, shhh... It’ll be okay.” Dean took another step forward, arms still raised to calm the other. Bad mistake. Greg suddenly screamed, grabbed a glass shard from the ground with his bare hands and charged towards Dean.

 

“Shit!” Dean tried to push Greg back but the man managed to thrust an arm forward and stab Dean. Blood quickly stained Dean’s shirt.

 

“No, no, no no no nononono... What have I done? What have I done?” The man stepped back, trembling, and dropped the bloodied glass shard. His hands were red from the laceration that split his palm and Dean’s blood. The man dropped to the ground and started crying. “What have I done? What have I done?” Frantically, Greg reached for another piece of glass and sliced his throat. His body slumped forwards.

 

“Dean? DEAN!” Sam rounded the corner and caught Dean who slumped backwards into his arms. “Oh my God...” With all his strength, Sam dragged Dean out and gently laid him on the ground.

 

“Dean? Dean? I need you to hold on for me! You can’t go, Dean! You can’t! Just, just hold on, okay?” Sam’s voice trembled as he placed his hands over Dean’s wound. He applied pressure yet could still see the blood seep through his fingers. “The police’ll be here soon, okay? The ambulance, too, Dean. And, and they’ll fix you right up...” Sam laid his head on Dean’s chest. “You can’t leave me yet, Dean... Not yet...”

 

Dean gave a weak laugh before closing his eyes, “Heh, I’m not going anywhere just yet, bitch.”

 

Sam didn’t have it in him to reply with a snarky response. He just held Dean tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters may not be the same in length each time. Doing 5k for each chapter in Heaven on Earth burnt me out last time, so I'll write what I deem necessary in each chapter. Also, this is not beta read. I mean, I edit my stuff but *shrugs* please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Note: dean's in his 30's. sam early mid twenties. Cas will be late twenties. I haven't decided on specific ages because I guess you already get the feel of how old they could be. Either way, no underage stuff so it's fineeeee.
> 
> Thank-you for reading :3
> 
> Keep on Keepin' On, fellow reader!


End file.
